The Lady and the Tiger edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: While practicing to become an Animagus Hermione is captured and given as a gift to Voldemort. all situations and characters in this story do not belong to me but JK Rowling
1. The Tiger and the Death EatersCaught

A/N: Response to an old challenge on another site that is as follows

this really is not a challenge, more like a plot bunny that won't go away!!

Hermione is stuck/trapped as an animagus and used as "entertainment" for Voldemart when he is angry at his followers. No one knows who she is in her animagus form, not even harry so she is essentially missing from the order. She is given to a "faithful" death eater to take care of and he takes her to the order and story goes from there. I do have one requirement, She can not be involved with Ron or Harry. Let's just say that I have a thing for the bad boys!! :) . No length or time restrictions.

Below are the suggestions that I came up with on my own, you can either disregard them, use them as a holy relic, or go in between, either way its up to you.

Pairing Suggestions

Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape (any one person, not intrested in an triad)

Lucius/Narcissa/Rabastan/Remus as support characters

Not all Deatheaters are bad, Severus has his own little "Slytherin Trio" and they all spy for OTP.

Some deaths can be discarded (See Sirius Black up above)

Whoever Hermione's caretaker is doesn't know she is an animagus initially but does figure she is one, but not who she trully is until MUCH later in the story.

She does have some animalistic urges, mainly blood lust since she is used by Voldemort to punish his deatheaters.

I hope that clarifies what is the challenge and what is mine.

this takes place post HBP early DH. There will all spoilers involved in story including DH so if you want to be surprised than do not read this.

Hermione Granger was sitting in a cage by unknown people and in an unknown town. She never knew why she always gets into situations like this. She went away from the house to get some fresh air and to get away from a hard situation, to her favorite place to think the Forbidden Forrest. She had found a book on how to become an Animagus, and was quickly learning to become one. She did not know why, but she ended up as a white tiger. It felt good being something else, other than a girl. It helped a lot to escape her life and troubles. She barely had a chance to react before all four Death Eaters stunned her.

She was in a cadge now, someone in town that she did not recognize. She did not know why she was taken; it was probably better not to guess either. She was forced to stay in her form knowing that things can get worse for her if she revealed herself. It was no secret that she was a Muggle and best friends with Harry Potter, two facts that could make her situation a whole lot worse. She would have to stay the way she was for now until she could figure out a way to escape.

The Death eaters decided to give their master a present, a very pretty white tiger. They thought that they had found some exotic animal to give him as a gift, a choice that they probably regretted every moment since.

The room that they took her was wide and circular, painted all in black. There where black robed men around probably the rest of the Death Eaters. Voldemort was seated on a throne made of bone, with a huge snake around his neck. To his left stood Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to his right stood Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Death Eaters came forward and knelt. " A present for you my lord. We found her in the forest we thought that you might like her"

Snape was looking at her in awe, Malfoy and Lestreange looked bored.

Voldemort rises and goes down the steps and looks down at her. " Fascinating creature, anyone know what it is?"

"My lord, if I may it appears to be a tiger, a creature not usually seen in the wizarding world. " replied Snape in an awestruck voice.

Bellatrix moved forward at her and looked at her. Before she could say anything Hermione roared and went after her with a paw nearly ripping all her skin off. How she hated that bitch!

Voldemort grabs her and pulled her away and put her in her husband's arms to get help

He takes her in his arms and runs to the healer with Bellatrix cursing the entire way.

Voldemort smiles a cold cruel smile. " It likes flesh eh? This should be interesting."

"Snape you seem to know how to care for this creature you may have her. But I still may want her for my purposes " said the dark wizard with a sadistic smile.

"Yes my lord, thank you. " replied Snape.

_This keeps getting better and better_ thinks Hermione

_Merlin please help me_…

Over 24 hours Later

Order of the Phoenix headquarters

It was more than 24 hours since the Order heard from Hermione, making them all, Harry and Remus in particular very worried.

Mundungus, Kingsley Sirius and Remus where looking over Hermione's movements before she disappeared, hoping to find some sort of clue of what happened to her. She disappeared days ago without a trace. No one has seen or spoken to her in ages and everyone was worried now. There were no signs of violence at her home, not that it mattered much she was hardly there since she sent her parents away. Neither where there signs of violence in the room she shared with Ginny at Grimmauld Place. She appeared ok to Kingsley when he saw her leave in the morning, telling him she was going on an errand. She did not appear to have fought with anyone, or seemed to be depressed about anything. She never got into trouble with anyone so it could not have been someone taking her or hurting her for revenge. There was no Death Eater movement in the area, ruling out that she was taken.

Sirius got up and started to pace. He was angry and frustrated, the woman he loved was gone, into thin air and nothing was being done about it.

"Come on Kingsley you are a Auror! You can't find one eighteen- year- old girl? You are better that that for fucks sake!"

"Padfoot that is enough!" exclaimed Remus. "Yelling at Kingsley is not the answer. We are all worried about Hermione, fighting like this will get us nowhere!"

Sirius growled. He could not take anymore. He turned into his dog and ran into the dark cold night.

Remus just sighed and shook his head. Sirius screwed up his and Hermione's relationship badly. He must blame himself for whatever happened to her. Remus wished that he could tell what he knew, but Hermione made him promise, as well as Tonks and Ginny not to. He sighed and sank down into a nearby chair and poured himself a glass of

firewhisky. He prayed that she was alive and could find a way to communicate with them somehow. His hands where tied and they where out of leads.

1625 Spinner's End

Draco Malfoy was pacing the sitting area of Severus Snape's modest home waiting anxiously for Snape to make his usual return to his home.

Why Snape still has this place it was beyond his understanding. Not that he was in any position to criticize him, he saved him from doing what he dreaded and was hiding him from law enforcement all this time. It was their routine for months now, he would met him then he would portkey him to another location that he knew nothing and stay put for a designated amount of time before it happened all over again.

Draco hated that he had not contact with his father and mother, or anyone he knew for that matter. He hated to feel so isolated, with only Snape for contact. He fully believed in what he was taught since childhood, the values of a death eater. But when it came down to it, he just could not do it. Now he was a disgrace and a fugitive. He had not choice in where to sleep what to eat whom he can be friends with if ever. He wondered if he would ever get out of this situation, live a normal life. A life he took for granted but wants more than anything right now.


	2. The Hogshead and the Dragon

Four Months Later

***

The Death Eater Compound

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, All were the same to her they blended together as one without end.

She was trapped in a form that was not her own, in the hide out of the Darkest wizard known to man. She had no sense of anything anymore, either of time nor of self.

She was not a tiger because she still thought like a young woman. She was not a young woman because she was trapped in her Animagus form living like an animal.

If that was not bad enough, Voldemort used her to punish his wayward death eaters. He would take her to the main chamber and let her loose in a magical circle. It was almost like a Roman coliseum, they watched for pleasure and the joy of the fight to the death.

She would fight death eaters that displeased their master, and the occasional werewolf for sport.

It was hard in the beginning for her to do it. She was reluctant, but she did act like an animal to protect her secret. As the time dragged on, her guilt stared to get less and less, and the blood lust of the tiger won out. She gorged out eyes, tore out limbs, tore off skin with reckless abandon.

She was thankful that she was not used against prisoners of war. She would not be able to stop, even if she wanted to.

Bellatrix Lestrange had never gotten over what Hermione tried to do. She was healed, the injury was not magic related, so she was put back together with ease. One thing was for sure, she never underestimated Hermione again.

Lucius Malfoy was no longer bored with the prospect of Hermione; he too became fascinated by her. He would visit with her and talk about his troubles with his family and his marriage. His wife on the other hand hated her and never forgave her for what was done to her beloved sister. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange also became fascinated by the fact that they found a creature that could rival the blood lust. Rabastan's visits where more frequent than Rodolphus's and he would talk to her about the problems between them as brothers; Stories that quite frankly frightened her at times.

She often wondered if Voldemort had a clue to what she was. He was gifted in Legilimency and could easily figure things out. She prayed that he would never get wise since she never got hang of Occlumency and would be read like an open book. He was kind to her as much as he was capable of. It was obvious that his affection lay in animals that he thought that he could control the only companions he has had since his youth. She was not sure if he truly liked her or if he was purely amused by the enjoyment he obviously took in carnage.

She preferred not to think about that or the other dark secrets that he talked about, and nefarious plans that he spoke about with his most loyal death eaters.

The things that kept her mind from getting unhinged was the uncharacteristic kindness of Snape and the memories of her friends and loved ones.

Snape would feed her, tend to her injures and talk to her like she was a person. She saw a side to him that she never thought possible. She and the rest saw the hard cruel, sarcastic and bitter professor façade. This softer side was so foreign to her. She was so sure that he would abuse her and use her for his own purposes. It was directly opposite; He would treat her with kindness and look out for what is best for her. The others cared about their needs; Snape put her needs before his own.

She never had that before with anyone really except her parents. She was sister figure, daughter figure, the friend who figured out anything, was there for everyone. She never expected to be cared for in such kindness, a kind that was almost bordering reverence. She did not think Snape capable of showing affection of any form or have feelings at now that she was thinking about it. He was more complicated than even she realized.

He told her about his childhood, that he was an unwanted byproduct of a witch's love for a Muggle. His father Tobias never loved his mother, he only married her because she had bewitched him. He took out his rage on her many times before finally abandoning them both. His mother fell into a deep depression, leaving him to his own devices.

It made sense to her that he would take refuge within himself and magic; Something that she never realized or wanted to realize before.

She often dreamed of her loved ones whom she missed the most, Ginny, Harry, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, and Sirius.

Sirius

She loved him so much, and he loved her from what she could tell but he had his issues that he did not want to deal with in an adult manner. Memories of being in Azkerban, being trapped in a title and reputation that he never asked for or wanted. Being trapped in a house that he despised because he was wanted for a crime that he never committed making him stir crazy. He would come to her when he was mad with the grief and anger and take it out on her with sex, an exorcism in a way. Hermione gave him her virginity, her mind, her soul. Anything he needed or asked of her. Either sex in bed, the library couch, the kitchen table, any position possible or imagined.

She had understood, she never made any demands on him she was just there for him. She had hoped that if she proved that she loved him not the reputation that he would commit himself to her, want to settle with her and start a family.

She eventually realized that she was fooling herself. Things would probably never change.

_It was five months ago…_

_It was morning and it was her turn to make breakfast. The house elf Kreacher was half-mad and no use at all. Tonks and Ginny where already up talking about Sirius in hushed voices._

" _I don't know what to do Tonks! Sirius came on to me, last night! I of course refused him; I could never do that to Hermione. When I brought up Hermione he said that they where not technically an item and it would not be cheating! This will devastate her; she loves Sirius so much! What would happen if he found out about that or his past with Remus and my instincts that he wants Harry too?"_

_Ginny heard Tonks gasp and turned to see a pale shocked Hermione. Tonks came over and hugged her and guided her to the table and gave her some tea that Ginny made._

" _Oh Hermione I am so sorry! I did not want you to hear that!" cried Ginny._

"_It's ok Ginny, I never asked for a commitment, and he never really called me his girlfriend. I suppose that I should not be surprised that he would try to seek comfort in other places. I just did not even think that he would come on to my best friends. The fact that he did not even tell me about his past relationship with Remus proves that he is not as committed as I am. It is probably better that I know now that things are going nowhere. Please don't let anyone I know about this. I do not want Harry or Remus to feel guilt they didn't do anything wrong. If you excuse me I am not that hungry."_

_She did what she always did when confused or upset, she went to the library. In this case the library of number twelve Grimmuld Place. She started to browse when she found a book on Animagi that Sirius must have used to become one at fifteen. It was there 20 minutes later that Remus came in looking more aged and worn than she ever saw him. His beautiful eyes filled with sadness. FUCK! he must have heard! Damn werewolf hearing!_

_"Hermione…"_

_"No Remus don't even try to apologize. You are not at fault here, I am for believing that this relationship was solid. He made no commitment to me, he made it clear that he was not ready for one. He never lied to me Remus."_

_He sat down on the couch and took her in her arms. "I am so sorry love." he said into her hair letting her grieve for her relationship._

_He reluctantly promised not tell anyone. "Sirius needs to know about this Hermione. Promise me that you will at least think about that"._

_She just nodded and went back to her reading. She normally was the rational one in a situation, but for this she was not. She was a coward. Instead of talking to him to see where they stood, she made a project for herself to soften the blow of a break up that was inevitable._

Her project was the Animagus form, for her and for Remus should he ever need her. Things progressed well, she even outdid James and Sirius and Peter to getting the hang of it. She was going to practice it a few times more before she told anyone.

That conversation never came.

Looking back she should have handled the situation differently. There would have at least been an indication or some small clue to where she was. She hoped they knew that she would never willingly leave them. She hoped they knew that and not jump to the conclusion that she deserted them, worse that she joined the Death Eaters.

They most likely where worrying about her now. At least she hoped they where…

****

Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

_"Hermione…"_

_"No Remus don't even try to apologize. You are not at fault here, I am for believing that this relationship was solid. He made no commitment to me, he made it clear that he was not ready for one. He never lied to me Remus"_

_He sat down on the couch and took her in her arms. "I am so sorry love." he said into her hair letting her grieve for her relationship._

_He reluctantly promised not tell anyone. "Sirius needs to know about this Hermione. Promise me that you will at least think about that"_

How Remus wished that she did talk about this, to Sirius or anyone for that matter. He would not be stuck right now. Fuck it all! Now he was left with the feeling that he should have done something more, said something more to save her from whatever fate befell her.

It has been many months now, and Hermione's loss had been felt by anyone who knew her. The order members who where usually in good spirits most of the time where quiet and solemn. It was especially hard for Tonks and Kingsley being so close the Hermione and having to launch an investigation into what was widely believed to be her murder.

Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry, Ginny would cry to sleep every night even now when she was back at school. would spend hours in the Burrow shed working not talking to anybody. The Weasley boys would fight with each other more than they usually did over the smallest things.

He knew Tonks did what she could to try to ease Ginny of her sadness and guilt when she was still around, then fall apart in Kingsley's arms. Not that he would spy on her, he just knew her well enough to know what she would do. There was no perky attitude or humor from her anymore, her hair had returned to her original color of brown instead of her favored purple.

Hagrid who was on his honeymoon with Madame Maxime did not know she was missing until he came back the previous evening. He was devastated at the news and never left his hut or talked to anyone.

Poor Professor McGonagall had a heart attack at the news of the loss of her favorite student, one she looked on as a daughter.

Sirius, Harry and Ron took the more take- things- out on -everybody approach. They would lash out at anyone that would try to help or give encouragement.

Sirius was out that night most likely to try to find leads and when he hit a dead end he would drink and fight someone to ease the sorrow away sometimes both. It occurred to him too late that he hurt Hermione badly, and that he did love her as deeply as she loved him, that he wanted to have a family together. Ron and Harry dropped out of school to do a secret errand for Dumbledore, assigned to them before his death. Mrs. Weasley was not amused at all and tried to persuade them not to do it but their minds where made up.

Remus was happy that Ginny was in school for this, he had a feeling that this meeting was not going to be good. The way that Tonks and Kingsley where acting worried him to say the least; They had been drinking tea and appeared to be gaining as much courage as possible. Tonks was the one that was soothing Kingsley, something that almost never happened. This was not a very good sign. He quickly found out why.

"You have to be kidding me, They can't give up on her!" cried Harry.

Ron was a little more vocal " TELL THEM TO GET BACK ON IT NOW" he shouted.

"I'm sorry I really am." Said Kingsley "The ministry lessened the manpower, they believe that she is dead! It took all the connections that I have to keep the investigation open!"

"You have?" Asked Harry

"Well of course! Do you think you are the only ones that love her? She is my friend too for Merlin's Sake!" Tonks went over and pulled him away from what could have been a terrible and bloody fight. The outburst clearly disturbed them more than the news. Kingsley was the calm one, the voice of reason, calm and collected to the bone.

Remus also was nervous at the look that he caught between Harry and Ron. He knew that look all too well. The look of conspiracy and recklessness that he knew from James. The plan was obvious, they would summon reinforcements, presumably Dumbledore's Army and go after her themselves.

_Oh Bugger._

_Later on that Evening_

Draco was again at the point where he would have to move again. Snape was obviously distraught about something and wanted to be left alone. Though he appeared cold and passive Draco knew better, it is something a person can pick up on if they where alone with just one person for months at a time. He gave him an invisibility cloak to get some air while he pondered where to send him to next. He put a pin on the cloak that would let him know where he was and if he got himself into trouble.

He decided that he would go to Hogshead for a time, try to have some sort of feeling of normalcy. On a whim he wondered to the Hogshead. He was surprised to see 'Saint Potter' 'Weasleby' and the 'Nutter's Army'. Hold on. Where was perfect Granger?

His curiosity was peaked so he moved in closer to hear what he had to say.

****

Harry was remembering the last time he was here with Hermione. She and Ron convinced him to teach the Defense of the Dark Arts since the teacher at the time Professor Umbrage was not teaching them anything at all. She was a Ministry spy determined to suppress the students so they could not rise up against the Ministry of Magic, Fudge.

It was in this very place that they meet for the first time and came up with the plan to teach themselves and use the room of requirement, (Thanks to Neville coming up upon it by accident), that everyone of the houses joined except Slytherin. The original army consisted of Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michel Corner Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Marrieta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchery, Seamus Finnagan, Anthony Goldstien, Anglina Johnson, Lee Jorden, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Mcmillan, Zackurias Smith, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and of course Ron and Hermione.

The Slytherins swore their allegiances to Umbridge who organized them into her own group who where known as the Inquisitorial Squad, their sworn enemy. Hermione was a genius with that among other things. She charmed a gallon to show the meeting times or if anything would change. She also thought of charming the parchment as a safety measure against anyone that would betray them. Marreitta Edgecombe learned that the hard way when she ratted out the army. She up until this day has the word Sneak written in purple on her cheek.

This particular evening over a year later he was looking over at Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, The Patil twins, The Creevy brothers Neville, Luna, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang and of course Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. He was touched at the risk that the ones still in school where taking, and he hoped that he was doing the right thing. All he knew is that Hermione was his brain, and his soul, and he could not have done all he accomplished without her.

"I don't know how much information you have gotten of late since the Death Eaters control most of it now.

One of our own, Hermione Granger disappeared four months ago now the Ministry basically gave her up for dead. I know she is alive and I need to find her. Who is with me?"

Harry was touched when he saw all hands go up.

"Good this is what we are going to do"

***

Draco was stunned. Hermione was missing and most likely in trouble. He did not know how to think about that. Deep down he had hated her because he was taught to hate her kind. He admired her wit and her talent, something he would never admit to anyone especially her.

Now that his values isolated him, made him an orphan and made him a fugitive. He did not know what to think or feel about anything anymore. He toyed with the idea of running off but he finally ruled out against it. He will return to Snape and hope that someone would look out for Hermione.

Little did he know that there was another hooded figure in the room listening to the group and trying to work the knowledge to their own advantage.


End file.
